


Cambio de actitud

by Hatsherlocked



Series: Detrás de los casos [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, felacion, mormor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrado en primera persona por Moriarty hasta "La Caída" después lo narra Moran también en primera persona.<br/>El primer capitulo es el primer encuentro "no laboral" de Seb y Jim, los siguientes transcurren entre la primera y segunda temporada.<br/>Como aspecto de Moran siempre he pensado en Fassbender ;)<br/>Era un one-shot pero lo he convertido en un fic mas completo. Va a pertenecer a una colección llamada "detrás de los casos" que tendrá un Mormor, un johnlock y un Mystrade. Todos conectados entre ellos pero se pueden leer por separado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idiota Enamorado

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Mormor! espero que os guste!  
> Las criticas y comentarios son bienvenidos! :D

Cambio de actitud

No me mira a los ojos. Aparta la mirada. Siempre en posición de firmes ante mi, pero tenso e inquieto. Ningún buen presagio. No se puede permitir ni el mas mínimo tropiezo en un subordinado, y mucho menos en mi lugarteniente Moran.

Hago que lo vigilen y lo investiguen, a la mas mínima sospecha de traición será ejecutado. Nadie traiciona a James Moriarty.

Me llegan los informes. Limpio. Mas limpio que yo mismo. No hace el mas mínimo movimiento sin una aprobación o una orden mía directa. Hay algo que se me escapa, no me gusta no saber. La ira fluye en mis venas, esta noche he destruido la oficina con mis propias manos hasta que mis nudillos sangran y las astillas de los muebles le clavan bajo mi piel. Mis gritos de ira se deben escuchar por todo el lugar. Nadie se atreve a entrar. La sangre mancha el suelo y mis zapatos. De pie inmóvil, mientras mi respiración se normalizaba. Miro mis manos desolladas. No puedo evitar una sonrisa desquiciada. Maldito Moran, va a pagar por ello. Voy al baño y abro el grifo, la fría agua es como sal en mis heridas y las contusiones calientes de mis nudillos. Probablemente alguna fractura interna, pero ningún médico me va poner una mano encima. Nadie toca a James Moriarty.

Mi sangre se arremolina en el sumidero, como un remolino rojo. Saco una astilla de mi nudillo. El dolor no es un problema, hace tiempo que he superado las debilidades humanas, puedo controlar mi hambre y mi sed, el dolor, la soledad, la tortura tanto física como psicológica para mi es como un paseo por el parque. Pero la ignorancia si es un problema.

Envuelvo mis manos en una toalla y salgo al pasillo, una mujer me mira con miedo.

-Querida, me puedes hacer un favor- uso mi mejor voz amable, se que se asustara mas.- Necesito muebles nuevos para mi despacho. Supongo que abras notado que he estado de..."reformas"- Le sonrió mostrando mi perfecta dentadura. Ella asiente y noto como se estremece. Maravilloso. No se mueve, solo me mira.- AHORA!- le grito con todas mis fuerzas. Maldita estúpida. Sale corriendo aterrada. Perfecto.

vuelvo a mi despacho y busco mi móvil entre el desorden. Quiero mandar un mensaje a Moran para que venga mañana por la mañana nada mas llegar de Europa, necesito el informe completo de la operación en Barcelona. Pero mis dedos están doloridos, no puedo casi ni sujetar el teléfono. Maldigo en alto y hago todos los esfuerzos para no destrozar el dispositivo contra la pared. Respiro profundamente. Consigo acceder a la agenda. Llamada a Moran.

-Señor.

-Cuando llegas.

-En media hora estaré en el país.

Suspiro teatralmente, por supuesto, pero no me refería al país, me refería AQUI. estoy rodeado de idiotas.

-No al país. - mi voz sale suave.- A MI OFICINA!- mi paciencia tiene un limite, esta noche el limite es mucho mas cercano a cero que de costumbre.

\- en una hora, Señor.

-Perfecto. -suave y dulce de nuevo, Moran ni se ha inmutado por mis gritos. Perfecto autocontrol. Mi precioso tigre.- Quiero que vengas a mi piso franco, te esperare allí.

-Allí estaré, Señor.

Cuelgo y me dirijo a la salida. Mi coche me espera. Me llevan a mi piso. Me miro en el espejo del recibidor. Mis pantalones están manchados de sangre, mi camisa y mis zapatos también. Mis manos hinchadas. Lo voy a matar si no consigo la información.

Voy al baño, ropa fuera. Una ducha rápida. Al salir hecho alcohol en mis manos. Dolor. No importa. Las seco con un paño. Dejo que se sequen. Ahora tienen peor aspecto. Maldita sea. Nevera, bolsa de hielo. Mucho mejor. Solo con la bata de seda y descalzo me siento en el sofá. Aprieto la bolsa de hielo sobre mis nudillos. Cinco minutos después mis manos están adormecidas por el frio. Golpes en la puerta. Moran ha llegado. Abro la puerta. Su mirada hace un barrido por mi cuerpo, su rostro muestra algo extraño. Evita mi mirada de nuevo, en su lugar mira mis manos.

-Señor... que ha ...

-No es nada. Digamos que he estado de obras en el despacho.- inclino la cabeza y media sonrisa que no llega a mis ojos. Noto como se siente tentado a coger mis manos para comprobar los daños, pero se controla y no lo hace, sigue en la puerta sin moverse, espera la aprobación para entrar. Me retiro y con un movimiento de la cabeza le hago una seña. El entra y se queda en medio de la sala.

-¿Que tal nuestros amigos del continente?

Me da un informe detallado de la operación, un éxito. Ningún testigo. Un trabajo limpio y perfecto como siempre. Seria el hombre perfecto si no quisiera matarlo por no saber lo que oculta.

Un cambio. Lo he notado. Cuando cree que no miro me mira de arriba a bajo, pero sobre todo me mira las partes que no tapa la bata. Interesante. Entonces puede ser atracción. Le atrae el peligro, y yo soy el mayor peligro del mundo en estos momentos. Me siento en el sofá y dejo que parte de la bata caiga a un lado, sutil pero evidente. Moran se contrae y retira la mirada. Precioso. Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo. La respuesta esta cerca, pero no contestada del todo. Atracción física o... porque la lealtad de Moran hacia mi durante tantos años puede ser una consecuencia de otras cosas, y que se haya preocupado por mis manos es casi una afirmación de que no es solo físico. Seria maravilloso. No solo mi lugarteniente, también mi mascota, protector y leal como un perro, pero él no es un perro, el es un tigre. quiero tener mi propio tigre amaestrado. ¿Será esto lo que siente Sherlock? tener tu propia mascota que te proteja y te adore, leal hasta la muerte, la devoción del enamorado. Mil veces mejor que un guarda espaldas a sueldo, alguien que te protegería y haría cualquier cosa por ti. Fe ciega. Amor ciego. ¿Amor?

Me levanto y me acerco. Contiene la respiración. Me acerco mas e invado su espacio personal. Gira la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Moran.

-Señor.

Espero pacientemente, no me mira. Espero. Vuelve la cabeza lentamente y me mira a los ojos. El momento. Ladeo la cabeza y le miro de lado. El coqueteo no es nuevo para mi, lo he hecho antes, es divertido. El traga y su nuez sube y baja. Sonrío.

-Que harías si te permitiera tocarme, Moran.

-¿Señor?

-Responde.

-Nada.- Le miro entrecerrando los ojos. ¿No me tocaría si le dejara?. Ya lo entiendo.

-Y si te pidiera que lo hicieras.

Traga de nuevo. Su rostro ha cambiado, intenta que no lo note. Dolor. ¿porque?

-Lo haría, Señor.

-Bésame, Moran.

Abre la boca y suelta aire que tenia contenido. No se mueve. Mas dolor en su rostro, ya casi no se molesta en ocultarlo. Maravilloso. Podría jugar a esto toda la noche.

-No... yo...

-¿no?- me hago en despechado y pongo cara triste. Muy forzada, me encanta.

-Señor por favor...

Por favor, fabuloso. Me pide que pare de jugar. Pero nadie me dice cuando parar, sobre todo si me divierto. Me acerco mas e inclino la cabeza hacia arriba, solo unos centímetros nos separan.

-Bésame.

Ya no intenta esconderlo. Respira entrecortado. Sus ojos... ¿húmedos? Maravilloso, mucho mas de lo esperado. El niega con la cabeza y se aleja un paso.

-Por favor, no.

-¿porque? ¿No quieres esto?

Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

\- Así no....

¿así no? ¿Cómo lo quiere este estúpido entonces? Me cerco de nuevo y paso mis manos frías por su pecho. Se estremece y me mira a los ojos.

-¿porque así no, Moran?

-Estas jugando, Señor, no es real.

-Lo real esta sobreestimado.- Le sonrió dulcemente, puedo fingir dulzura. Puedo fingir cualquier cosa. Me acerco y apoyo mis caderas sobre las suyas. Se estremece y cierra los ojos.

-Por favor, no siga Señor.

-¿No has imaginado esto nunca. Tu y yo en mi casa. Yo recién duchado esperando por ti. Recibiéndote después de un largo viaje solo con mi bata y pidiéndote que me hagas tuyo?

-Si...- solo un susurro.- Pero no así.-Abre los ojos y me mira, están mas húmedos que antes. ¿terminará llorando? seria maravilloso, un final perfecto para esta velada.

-¿Que es lo que falla?

-Estas Jugando Señor, en lo que he imaginado no es un juego. Es real.

-¿amor? ¿enserio?- rio en alto. Moran parece mas dolido si cabe- Soy un genio criminal. No siento amor, Moran. ¿tu puedes?

-Si...- mas susurros. se avergüenza. Siento que podría pedirle cualquier cosa y la haría. Mas poder que el miedo y el terror es ser amado. Tengo que tenerlo en cuenta para un futuro.

-¿Me amas, Moran?- Me mira a los ojos, es intenso, algo se agita en mi estomago. Es la emoción del momento de destrozar a alguien, seguro.

-Si.- Se inclina hacia mi. No me muevo, sonrió. Una invitación. Se acerca mas y me besa, suave, solo un roce de labios, no me muevo, imito sus movimientos. Respira agitado. Me rodea con los brazos, no toca nada, no es sexual, solo me abraza la espalda. ¿le dejo que me toque y solo me abraza? idiota.

Me besa suavemente, no intenta meter la lengua, solo suaves roces con los labios. Sus manos en mi espalda, una sube lentamente, me acaricia el cuello y se posa en mi mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar. Es relajante. Mi pulso y mi respiración se acelera. Podría aprovechar la situación, llevo una semana agotadora, las necesidades fiscas podrían saciarse. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Me separo de el lentamente. Me mira, sus ojos suaves como nunca los he visto, solo había visto los ojos del asesino, esta mirada es nueva, algo mezclado con dolor y pena, algo que no se que es. Mi estomago me pincha de nuevo.

-Te quiero en mi cama ahora.

Niega ligeramente con la cabeza, cierra los ojos y asiente. Le cojo de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación. Subo a la cama y dejo que la bata se abra, estoy medio duro. No hay mas juegos, las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Desnúdate.- obedece. y deja la ropa en un montón en el suelo. Se queda en calzoncillos, negros y ajustados. Puedo notar su erección desde aquí. Se va a quietar los calzoncillos.

-No. Ven. - palmeo la cama, el verdadero juego va a empezar. Sube a mi lado sin tocarme.

-Te permito que me toques.- no se mueve- Tócame. -Levanta una mano lentamente y la dirige a mi cara. ¿en serio? todo mi cuerpo y me toca la cara? idiota de nuevo. Su mano en mi mejilla, recorriendo los bordes de mi pómulo bajando por mi mandíbula lentamente. Sube de nuevo y recorre mi ceja y el nacimiento del pelo en la sien. Me mira de nuevo. Algo me hace coger aire, hace calor, abro los ojos que no recuerdo haber cerrado.

-Mas.

Parpadea, baja su mano lentamente recorriendo la forma de mi mandíbula bajando por mi cuello. recorre con un par de dedos mi clavícula hasta donde está apoyado el borde de la bata y se para. Me mira. Necesita aprobación.

-Sigue.

Traga. Continua su camino y la bata de seda resbala por mi hombro. Dibuja con sus dedos el contorno de los músculos de mi brazo, de arriba a abajo, y vuelve a subir hasta la clavícula de nuevo. Abre la boca para decir algo y la cierra de nuevo. El dolor no se ha ido de su rostro.

-Dime.

-No me hagas esto.- me mira de nuevo, esa maldita cara que hace que mi estomago de nuevo salte. ¿Por qué salta?

-Que no te haga que.

-No juegue con migo Señor.

Sonrió.

-Una noche. ¿lo vas a rechazar? -Miro de lado, coqueteo de nuevo.- Voy ha hacer lo que quiera con tigo hoy. ¿no quieres eso?

Baja la mirada a su mano en mi hombro, la sube hacia mi cara de nuevo y me mira.

-No quiero solo una noche. No podría.-Acaricia mi mejilla. Este juego ha sido absurdo, si pierdo a Moran seria un error. Mi mejor hombre, mi mano derecha, mi protector, mi tigre. Una idea cruza mi cabeza. Podría darle mas noches, todas, para que no se fuera, solo por no perder un buen asesino. Me costaría mucho encontrar otro. La sonrisa cae de mi cara. Trago sin poder evitarlo. LA experiencia no esta siendo tan mala. Podría repetirla. Solo por conservar al mejor tirador de Gran Bretaña, al mejor asesino. Un precio muy bajo a pagar.

-Podrían ser mas noches. -Me acerco a él. Respira acelerado de nuevo. Pero no se acerca.

-Señor... las quiero todas.- Me mira a los ojos, y se acerca casi rozando mis labios.

-Todas.- esas palabras salen de mi boca sin permiso. Pero no puedo retractarme, mis labios están sellados con los de Sebastian. Besos dulces y suaves, cálidos y húmedos. Una sutil fricción en los bordes de mis labios. su barba de dos días roza con mi apurado afeitado. No me importa. Abro la boca y deslizo mi lengua lentamente entre sus labios. Sebastian gime en mi boca y me permite acceso. Su lengua cálida contra la mía. Sabor a café dulce y restos de tabaco lejano. Agradable. Me inclino sobre él. Cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío, la bata cae a un lado dejando mis piernas y caderas al descubierto. Sus manos recorren mis costados hasta las caderas y vuelven hacia arriba hacia mis hombros y brazos. Dejo que mi cuerpo caiga sobre el suyo y froto mi erección contra la suya a través del calzoncillo. Los gemidos llenan la habitación, suyos y míos. Empujo de nuevo, pero sus manos no tocan ninguna zona erógena. Me canso, cojo su mano y la llevo a mi culo. Gime en mi boca y aprieta mi nalga haciendo mas fricción en las erecciones. Esto es otra cosa. ¿acaso es virgen? Voy a su oreja y la muerdo y lamo, gime y frota su erección. Maravilloso, esto está mejor. Menos caricias y mas acción.

-Voy a follarte hasta que solo recuerdes mi nombre.- Digo en su oído. Y el gime con la boca abierta y se frota mas. Dios! es como un perro en celo pidiendo mas.

Bajo sus calzoncillos y él los patea a la parte baja de la cama, Su erección esta libre. Me separo a mirar. No está nada mal. Esta operado, su glande es ligeramente mas grueso. mas grande que la mía. Pero él es mas alto, no era de extrañar. Le beso de nuevo mas voraz, mordiendo el labio inferior. Froto las erecciones juntas. Gemimos. Delicioso. El me abraza la espalda con la mano que no he llevado hacia mi culo, que sigue allí. Un tigre obediente. Le muerdo el cuello. Ya basta de juegos dulces, tengo intención de cumplir lo que he dicho. Saco el lubricante del cajón y lo pongo en mis dedos. Acaricio entre sus muslos y me permite acceso separando las piernas. ¿ni una queja a se penetrado? Es un gatito, no un tigre. juego un poco con la entrada, el gime en mi boca y sus caderas se mueven erráticas.

-¿me quieres dentro amor?- voz forzada dulce, le miro sonriendo de lado, intento que sea lo mas maniaca posible. me mira con el ceño fruncido hacia arriba y aprieta los labios.

-¿porque? no lo hagas así... Yo t..- no termina, cierra los ojos. Yo sonrió, casi puedo oír como algo se rompe en él.

Cuando abre los ojos y me mira algo salta en mi de nuevo. Sus ojos están húmedos y niega con la cabeza. Mi sonrisa desaparece sin mi permiso, y mis labios se entre abren.

-Dilo.- Digo en un susurro. Quiero oírlo. No se porque.

-Te amo. - Un calor desconocido llena mi pecho. no puedo contenerme y le beso. Le beso con furia, muerdo y beso todo donde llego, Boca, cara, cuello, hombro. deslizo un dedo dentro sin miramientos. él grita y me abraza. lleva su boca a mi hombro para evitar mas gemidos. Muevo el dedo dentro y sin esperar meto otro. Necesito que este cuanto antes. Quiero follármelo ya. ¿Por qué me molesto en prepararlo? ¿podría fallármelo tal como está? nunca me ha importado, pero ahora... algo me para. Siento la necesidad de prepararlo antes. Quiero que disfrute, quiero que sienta mas placer con migo que con cualquier otro. ¿porque?

-Te quiero. - grita de nuevo en mi cuello. Mi pecho salta. Mis dedos ser ralentizan y comienzo a moverlos lentamente dentro y fuera, esperando a que se adapte. Gime y se relaja debajo de mi. sus músculos al rededor de mis dedos son mas elásticos. meto otro lentamente esta vez. esta apretado, pero entra fácilmente. Lo muevo dentro y fuera. Gime y me besa el cuello, subiendo hasta mi mandíbula. Me giro y me besa lentamente los labios. Su besos en lugar de excitarme me relajan. tengo calor, pero no noto la urgencia.

-Estoy preparado, puedes hacerlo.- ¿me esta dando permiso? no necesito su permiso, puedo hacer lo que quiera, como si quiero matarlo y descuartizarlo. Me separo para mirarlo y decir algo afilado pero no puedo. Sus suaves ojos me miran. Asiento y le beso de nuevo. me cuelo entre sus piernas y me alineo. Noto el calor en la punta. Aprieto lentamente y se relaja a mi alrededor dejándome paso. Cálido y apretado. Se siente... bueno. Estoy dentro del todo. Me abraza con sus brazos y piernas y mete su cabeza en mi hombro. Dejo caer mi cabeza en el hueco e su hombro mientras se adapta. ¿Por qué espero? !podría follármelo y terminar esta farsa!

-Te amo- Dice de nuevo. Esta vez no me molesta, no lo le pedido, pero me gusta. Me reconforta, me relaja.

-Lo se. - Es lo único que puedo decir. Acaricio su pelo rubio y le beso la mejilla para que vuelva su cara. Lo hace, Le beso sin prisas. Me muevo lentamente fuera y gime. Entro de nuevo. Soy yo el que gimo. Es liso y cálido y apretado a mi alrededor. Maravilloso. Acaricio su cuerpo, Firme y musculado. No me había dado cuenta de lo suave que era. Aprieto su muslo y acelero el movimiento. No puedo evitarlo. El no me para, gime y busca mis labios. Voy a llegar pronto, es increíblemente placentero. No tengo porque pero cojo su polla con mi mano. Y lo masturbo al ritmo de mis embestidas, el gime y hecha la cabeza haca atrás dejándome libre acceso a su cuello, no pierdo tiempo y muerdo y lamo la zona expuesta. Marco y reclamo. Todos sabrán que el tigre tiene dueño. Noto un calor húmedo en mi mano cuando Sebastian llega, apretándose a mi alrededor y abrazándome con fuerza. Grita mi nombre, no, no lo hace, grita "Señor" incluso ahora no se atreve a llamarme Jim. Mi buen Tigre amaestrado. Su cuerpo se vuelve laxo y saciado, Sigo envistiendo. fabuloso. No puedo mas, mis movimientos se vuelven erráticos, y vengo dentro de Sebastian, no paro, sigo moviéndome, me encanta ver al gran Sebastian Moran follado exhausto y rellenado por mi, resbaladizo en el interior, como una puta. No como una puta no, paro lentamente y me recuesto sobre el besando su barbilla. No, Sebastian no es una puta. Será mi tigre de ahora en adelante.

Me besa y me abraza. Salgo de el lentamente, pero no me separo. Paso una pierna sobre las suyas haciendo que formen unas W. El calor de su cuerpo envolviéndome es adictivo. Su sabor en mi boca. sus manos en mi espalda acariciando lentamente. Su mirada. Esa mirada. Le sonrío. No fuerzo una sonrisa, sale sola y fácil. Me sonríe, ya no hay dolor en su mirada. Me mira como si memorizara un mapa y acaricia mi ceja y mi mejilla de nuevo. Siento algo cálido en el pecho y el estomago. estoy seguro que es la bruma de después del sexo. Porque me siento relajado y a gusto. No me gusta queme toquen, y Sebastian lo hace y me relaja. En ese momento no me importa. Mañana pensaré en ello. Cojo los calzoncillos que estaban a los pies de la cama y nos limpio lo mejor que puedo. ¿Por qué me molesto en hacerlo yo mismo? podría pegarle un patada y tirarlo de la cama para que se limpie el y me limpie a mi. pero no lo hago. Tiro el calzoncillo manchado lejos y me recuesto sobre el. Me abraza y nos tapa con las sabanas juntos. Coge mi mano y me besa los nudillos heridos.

-Quieres que me vaya, Señor?

Lo pienso. Debería irse. mis manos me duelen, estoy cansado y saciado, ya tengo el informe de la operación, Moran ya no me sirve para nada ahora. Respiro su olor. Pienso de nuevo. Su calor debajo de mi. Cálido y reconfortante. Su hombro cálido y cómodo por almohada. Sus brazos a mi alrededor....Sebastian.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche. - intento que salga lo mas frio posible, e intento marcar "esta noche" para que suene cruel. El suspira y su abrazo se vuelve imperceptiblemente mas fuerte. Miedo al abandono. Sonrío. Puedo romperlo cuando quiera, es mi juguete, mi tigre de juguete. Esta enamorado de un monstruo sin sentimientos, pobre idiota.

-Gracias Señor. - Dice en un susurro. Se acomoda a mi alrededor y noto sus labios en mi pelo. Noto su respiración cálida sobre mi. Lentamente va haciéndose mas lenta y acompasada. Cayendo en un sueño profundo. Froto mi mejilla con su hombro suave y cálido y me acomodo sobre él.

Pobre idiota enamorado.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo ambientado en la 1ª y 2ª temporada.   
> Narrado en primera persona por Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ampliación, en inicio este fic iba a ser un one-shot y al final he escrito un fic mas largo.   
> "Cambio de actitud" estará en una serie llamada "detrás de los casos" en la que encontraremos un Mormor, un Johnlock y un Mystrade.

 

capítulo 2

Ya había pasado una semana. Y Moran actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo se lo había ordenado, por supuesto, pero era tan frio que estaba pensando robar al señor Holmes su apodo del hombre de hielo. Maldito Moran, con su absoluto autocontrol de francotirador. Solo se permite alguna mirada mas larga de la cuenta. Pensaba que lo tenia a mi merced, y ahora parece que soy yo el que esta a la suya.

Hoy me mira con expresión diferente, parece que una semana es todo lo que puede aguantar. Hoy recuerda y añora lo que sucedió entre nosotros, yo también, pero eso no cambia nada. Mira hacia el suelo un momento. Me dijo que quería todas mis noches y yo le deje "todas", no era una mentira en ese momento. Yo también lo deseo. ¿Por qué no debería? Pero no ha habido ninguna noche desde entonces.

Hablamos de ese estúpido e intrigante detective que esta desmantelando mis planes en Londres. Será divertido jugar con él un poco, yo ya sabia de su existencia hace años, pero ahora mete la nariz donde no debe. Incluso ha matado a ese idiota del taxista. Necesito algo mejor, un juego nuevo solo para Sherly. Un gran juego.

-¿que tal tu experiencia en secuestros, Moran?

-no lo suficientemente oxidado, Señor. -sonríe de medio lado, una sonrisa marca registrada "Sebastian Moran". Se que e mi tigre le encanta jugar con ratones.

-¿y que tal te sientes manipulando explosivos?

-Roderick es el experto, señor. Pero no me siento mal del todo.-mi lugarteniente para todo.

-¡maravilloso! Entonces vamos a preparar un gran juego para nuestro querido Sherlock y su mascota! ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto -sonríe completamente solo para mi, con los ojos suaves que sabe que odio-amo con todas mis fuerzas.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa genuina aparezca en mis labios. Él no pide permiso, parece que cree que esa sonrisa que me acaba de traicionar es todo lo que necesita y se acerca rodeando mi mesa, hasta estar solo a 10 céntimos de mi.

Mi respiración se acelera, no hemos estado tan cerca desde... Con un movimiento de su mano pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Su mano en mi mejilla, acariciando la forma de mi ceja que parece que le fascina. Hace una semana cuando estuvimos juntos no paraba de acariciarme las cejas hasta las sienes y después el pómulo hasta la mandíbula, como una caricia con su firma, tan personal y única, solo suya, de mi tigre para mi. Desde el principio pensé que formaba una M con esos dos unicos toques. La M de nuestras iniciales... no se porque pienso eso, Sebastian no es tan inteligente como para hacer eso de forma consciente.

Abro los ojos que no recuerdo haber cerrado y él me esta sonriendo con ojos suaves de nuevo. Algo en mi interior se retuerce por esa mirada. Él debe notar algo, porque se inclina y me besa lentamente, Sebastian sabe a café y cigarrillos y a él. Se aparta un poco dejando muestras frentes juntas, abro los ojos y él los tiene cerrados, saboreando el momento.

-Te he echado de menos.- me susurra a menos de 2 centímetros. Su cálido aliento invade mis sentidos. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y relajarme con su calor y su olor. No me puedo permitir sentir algo, y mucho menos que el sepa que siento algo, por eso cojo una ultima bocanada de ese olor embriagador y me retiro.

-No es el momento. Tenemos trabajo.- no se porque mi voz suena tan suave y dulce. Abre los ojos y me mira directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos claros me hipnotizan. Sigue con su mano en mi mejilla y me acaricia con el pulgar.

-Me prometiste todas las noches.- es casi un ronroneo. Cierro los ojos, dios sabe que yo también he estado pensando en ello.

-Y que?- Intento que suene frio, abro los ojos y veo como aprieta los labios, yo creo que para controlarse a si mismo.

-He sido paciente, Jim- ¿Jim? cuando ha empezado a llamarme Jim y no Señor? Él debe ver mi expresión perpleja porque me sonríe dulcemente y me besa de nuevo. No puedo evitarlo, me derrito bajo sus labios. Esos labios... deberían ser duros y firmes como el ex militar y asesino que es, pero no lo son. Me besa mas dulcemente que nadie nunca me ha besado. Suave, húmedo, lento. No hay lenguas ni dientes ni posesividad. Solo labios suaves y cálidos contra los míos.

-Seb...- un susurro escapa entre los besos y noto como sonríe. Me tiene a su merced. Debería odiar esta situación y matarle con mis propias manos, ¿Por qué no puedo?. Siento que puedo confiarle mi vida, toda mi existencia. Pero eso nunca lo diré en alto. No puedo mostrar debilidad, ni siquiera a él, !ya vasta! !esto tiene que poner fin!.- ...BASTIAN!- termino el nombre completo en casi un grito y le empujo con la rudeza justa para que su sonrisa caiga pero no se retire. Me mira con un poco de terror, y en lugar de alegrarme me odio a mi mismo, pero mi rostro sigue frio como el hielo. Me pongo en pie de golpe y él lo hace también dando un paso hacia atrás de la impresión.- ¿Paciente? ¿Jim? ¿con quien te crees que estas hablando!? si te permito tocarme es porque quiero! si te permito mirarme es porque quiero! tu no tienes que ser paciente! da gracias que yo soy paciente contigo y no te destrozo en este momento! si te doy una noche deberías sentirte afortunado! y si te dije todas las noches era para poder follarte! ¿eso es lo que querías oír? ¿Qué te mentí para que actuaras como mi puta?

La cara de Sebastian no tenia descripción. Desolación era como se podía describir. Sus labios entreabiertos y los ojos abiertos de par en par y húmedos...

-Se...ñor...? - ah! ahora ya no se atreve a llamarme Jim tan a la ligera. Le ofrezco una de mis sonrisas, no quería que quedara tan desquiciada, pero debe haber sido de las peores, porque sus labios tiemblan ligeramente. Dios santo, no puedo... yo... me acerco a él. Cojo su barbilla con mi mano y se tensa bajo mi toque pero no retrocede. Le traigo hacia mi y le beso. No un beso como los suyos, si no todo lengua y dientes, pasión y deseo en estado puro. Noto su respiración entrecortada y acelerada en mi mejilla. Sus manos están en sus costados sin tocarme. Está aterrado pero no se aleja, se que prefiere esto a nada. Casi no participa en el beso, yo tengo el control absoluto. Me separo y sonrió mirando a sus labios rojos por los besos.

-Si quieres tener derecho a tener alguna noche mas, deberías aprender a comportarte.- dejo libre su barbilla y pongo la mano en el hombro y le empujo ligeramente. Él sabe lo que le pido y cae de rodillas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Su mirada casi suplicante y desconcertada. Entonces algo cambia, parce que algo hace "clic" en él, como un entendimiento de algo que yo no entiendo, en el fondo noto un poco de decepción cuando su mirada de incertidumbre desaparece y sus ojos se vuelven oscuros de deseo. Ahora esta confiado, sabiendo lo que quiero de él. Noto alivio en el estomago cuando me da media sonrisa, ¿está coqueteando?, parece que se acaba de olvidar que he dicho que le engañé para poder follarlo... idiota. En el fondo me da igual, siempre que termine con mi polla en su boca, un medio para un fin. Le acaricio sus cabellos rubios como si fuera mi mascota.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no me hagas decirlo.- agarro ligeramente su pelo y el suelta un suspiro que podría ser un ligero gemido. Mira hacia delante, hacia mi entrepierna, yo ya estoy medio duro de la anticipación. Levanta sus manos y desabrocha el botón y la cremallera, dejando caer mis pantalones hasta mis tobillos. Me mira y yo levanto una ceja como indicación. El suspira entrecortado en su sonrisa y vuelve a mirar mi entrepierna y baja mis boxers lentamente, dejando libre mi erección que señala directamente hacia él. No puedo evitar una sonrisa ante eso y ante el hecho de que Sebastian se lame los labios de anticipación.

Con la mano derecha rodea lentamente la base de mi erección y comienza a lamer lentamente la punta haciendo que crezca al rededor de sus cálidos labios. El calor y la humedad son embriagadores. Sebastian cierra los ojos y abre la boca mientras me traga lentamente casi hasta la mitad y vuelve a sacarla hasta la punta. ¿Qué hace!? no se que hace! pero hace algo con la lengua en mi cabeza que no se.... -Joder...- gruño y noto como sonríe a mi alrededor. Maldito cabrón sabe lo que está haciendo, sabe que me va a volver loco. Hace algo de nuevo y solo puedo agarrar su pelo con mas fuerza y mover mi cadera hacia delante. Joder, quiero follarle esa maldita boca. Entonces su mano libre me sujeta la cadera para que no me mueva y empieza a moverse lentamente pero con una agradable succión. Si sigue así no voy a durar, tampoco me importa, en unas horas iremos a mi piso y .... Ah! ha hecho algo de nuevo. Con su lengua plana esta acariciando mi glande desplazando la piel para dejarlo expuesto. Es demasiado, es casi doloroso. - Como no lo hagas en serio voy a follarte la boca- parece que eso es todo lo que necesita, después de un gemido comienza movimientos mas rápidos, y dios! es todo lo que necesito. El único aviso en un acarre mejor de su pelo, parece comprenderlo porque el cabrón acelera sus movimientos. Suelta mi cadera y ... joder, está masajeando el perineo al ritmo de su mano y su boca, como si mi polla continuara detrás de mis huevos. Y vaya si es efectivo! es de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido con una mamada. Sebastian casi se atraganta cuando llego, pero en lugar de quitarse se lo traga todo y sigue lamiéndome hasta que tengo que retirarlo con un gemido.- Dios... tienes una fijación oral por lo que veo.- El me sonríe sin decir nada y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. Es lo mas erótico que he visto en... no recuerdo en cuanto tiempo, probablemente en mi vida. Un asesino, un militar, un francotirador, un cazador furtivo, arrodillado delante de mi limpiando los restos de mi semen de su boca después de hacerme una mamada casi forzado a ello... nadie podía parecer tan libertino como Sebastian en este momento.

Le cojo de la chaqueta y tiro de él para arriba en un beso lánguido post-orgasmo, lenguas y labios lentamente. Moran sabe a cigarrillos y a café y a él, pero por encima de todo sabe a mi. Es perfecto, como si lo hubiera reclamado y marcado. Paso un brazo por su cintura y mi otra mano reposando en su pecho. Me separo y me miro memorizando la expresión de su cara. Ojos vidriosos con pupilas dilatadas y parpados medio cerrados. Mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y la excitación. Labios entre abiertos y rojos. y esa media sonrisa que le hace irresistible. Tengo un debate interno en ese momento. no se si me excita mas cuando el me sonríe o cuando tiene terror en su mirada.

Pone una mano en mi pómulo y acaricia mi ceja.- ¿me he comportado entonces?

Ah! entonces quiere esta noche! bueno, no puedo negar que yo también, y creo que si se ha comportado.-Sera una buena opción que vayamos a mi piso. así podremos planificar mejor el juego que tengo reservado para Sherlock y Johnny. ¿no te parece?-

El se ríe con una risa ronca de fumador- Creo que las conversaciones en la cama son las mejores. Seguro que se nos ocurren muchas ideas con la mente despejada después de...- termina la frase con una ronroneo insinuante y no puedo evitar sonreír. La verdad es que suena muy bien el plan. Me acerco y le beso. Esto puede ser prometedor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los secuestros y las bombas han ido bien. Con algún contratiempo, como el de la idiota de la vieja ciega. Pero aparte de eso, todo correcto. Ahora el ultimo movimiento esta en el tablero. Tentar al rey con su peón favorito para que se ponga a tiro y... Jaque Mate!

Johnny tiene un aspecto adorable con el chaleco de explosivos y la parca cubriéndolo. Pero mas adorable es la cara de Sherlock cuando pasa por su mente la idea de que John es el bombardero! Awwww!!! podría aullar de emoción! pediré una copia de las imágenes de las cámaras para hacerme una camiseta con esa expresión! que pena que dure poco! Y por supuesto dura poco nuestros juegos. He de admitir que no es nada aburrido este Sherlock. Todavía no entiendo que ve de interesante en Johnny, pero supongo que el sexo tiene que ser increíble para soportar al aburrido del doctor... y Ah! me sorprende el doctor! me inmoviliza apretando el chaleco de bombas contra mi espalda y grita a Sherlock que se salve! Ah el amor! pero.... por supuesto el equipo de Moran lo tiene todo previsto y Upff! adiós esperanza! un montón de puntitos rojos es todo lo que se necesita para apaciguar al doctor y al detective.

Y cuando pensaba que todo seria preciosos y perfecto... Staying alive... en fin. El trabajo es el trabajo. Ser criminal consultor no tiene horarios. Pero esta llamada me agua la fiesta. Después de que todo ha terminado salgo de la piscina y me dirijo al coche donde Sebastian me espera. Le saludo con una sonrisa y él me lanza una de sus miradas... Suspiro teatralmente mientras él arranca y salimos de camino al piso.

-Dios santo ¿que?- le digo porque no puedo soportar esa mirada de reojo durante todo el trayecto.

-¿que? te piensas que no los sé?

-Por el amor de Dios estaba todo controlado!

-Ha habido dos ocasiones en la que esto se ha ido de las manos! ¿y si el idiota del Doctor no te suelta y prefiere inmolarse contigo? ¿o si Sherlock te dispara?

-Eso no habría pasado.- el tono de mi voz grita aburrido.... Sebastian niega con la cabeza sin mirarme y sigue conduciendo.

-Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez. solo te pido eso.-Suspiro y ruedo los ojos. Solo espero que entienda que esta conversación es exasperante.-Lo digo enserio.

-Vasta! se lo que hago! Yo soy el jefe aquí y tu un solo subordinado! cierra tu maldita boca! - Sebastian frunce los labios en una mueca muy suya, pero parece que desiste de continuar la conversación.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que hace es besarme y abrazarme y tocarme como si fuera la ultima vez. Idiota, de verdad había pensado que me pasaría algo. Dejo que me acaricie y adore cada parte de mi cuerpo. Esto no es muy normal en él, puedo aprovechar el momento. Ya se sabe lo que se dice: relájate y disfruta. Y eso mismo voy a hacer.

Esa noche el sexo es diferente. Aunque yo soy siempre el que penetro a Sebastian el esta arriba marcando el ritmo, cabalgándome, besando y tocándome y abrazándome. No es lo normal, pero se le ve tan desesperado que se lo permito. Y he de admitir que es una experiencia increíble. Sebastian encima de mi, montándome totalmente desesperado. Estoy pensando dejarle tomar el control alguna vez mas, esto es delicioso.

Yo llego dentro de él y cuando nota mi orgasmo acelera sus movimientos. Una mano en mi pecho y la otra en su erección y llega encima de mi pecho. Su semen se siente caliente y frio a la vez. Sale y se derrumba a mi lado, totalmente pegado a mi costado. Esa noche duerme totalmente abrazado a mi. No solemos ser empalagosos o por lo menos yo no se lo permito, pero supongo que esta noche es diferente. Solo esta noche, como digo todas las noches, mañana tendrá que dormir en su lado de la cama en el mejor de los casos, en el peor dormirá en su piso. Hoy el calor de Moran es como todos los días, cálido y embriagador, su mero contacto me adormece. Me fundo en ese calor y caigo en un profundo sueño como siempre que Moran duerme a mi lado.

\-----------------

 

_***************NOTA: Se que ha sido corto, pero tenia que rotarlo por aquí, el siguiente capitulo transcurre en el ultimo episodio de la segunda temporada (La caída) y después se narra desde el punto de vista de Moran. ;)** _

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento de la azotea y post- caída narrado por Moran.

Capitulo 3

El maravilloso concierto esta listo para empezar. La prision abierta, el banco desmantelado y las joyas de la corona... bueno, en el mejor lugar que se me ocurre, osea, en mi. Ahora entiendo a los reyes, el manto es calido sobre mis hombros aunque huele a naftalina, la corona es pesada y un poco fria pero me da una confianza y una superioridad increíble. El cetro en mi mano me da poder... ¿que mas se puede pedir? ah! si! un pais a mis pies! pero eso lo tengo siempre no?

Ese no es el punto.

Despues del juicio todo va sobre ruedas. Salgo triunfante por supuesto. Esta periodista es mas estupida de lo que creia, se ha tragado la historia del actor tan facilmente que todavia no me lo creo. Por supuesto Sebastian esta asqueado por el asunto, al igual que pasó cuando fingí ser el novio de Hoper. Y ahora entre el tiempo en prision y ahora tener que fingir con la periodista esta de un humor de perros.

Quedo con él en el supermercado como dos desconocidos que coincidimos, solo tengo media hora, se supone que he ido a por leche y vuelvo al horroroso piso donde estoy acinado con esa mujer. Sebastian casi no puede tener las manos quietas y casualmente me roza el brazo. Sus miradas casi suplicantes no ayudan, le hecho una mirada de advertencia y él me mira con ojos entrecerrados casi un puchero. ¿que cree que hace? ¿cree que por esa mirada voy a dejar mi plan y huir con él a algun pais de sudamerica o algo así?

Cuando vuelvo al piso tengo que reconocer que me sorprende un poco ver al detective y a su mascota. Pero despues de un momento puedo escapar por las escaleras de emergencia.

Ahora solo falta el toque final. La semilla de la discordia entre sus "colegas" de Yard. Es precioso cuando empizan a ocurrir los acontecimientos pieza a pieza como un castillo de naipes totalmente orquestado por mi. La desesperación en el rostro de Sherlock es increible. Su expresion al salir de yard despues del secuestro de los niños. Creo que me haré otra camiseta con esa expresion! Una gama entera de camisetas de las expresiones de desolacion y desconcierto que consigo sacar del rostro del detective. Creo que si las comercializara me haria rico, bueno no mas rico de lo que soy ahora, pero si seria divertido.

-¿Tienes pensada una ruta de escape? ¿un plan B por si sale algo mal?- las palabras de Moran me sacan de mis pensamientos.

-¿que va a salir mal? esta todo pensado. Es un plan perfecto! Solo hay A o B. O se suicida o matamos a sus amiguitos.

-¿Y si pasa algo?- Levanto una ceja ante la insinuacion. Él niega con la cabeza. Acorta las distancias y me coje la cara con las dos manos acariciando mis mejillas con los pulgares- Jim, tienes que tenerlo todo previsto. No siempre es A o B. Necesito que pienses todas las variables.- Su cara cambia en ¿tristeza?- No quiero perderte.- Oh! sentimientos, ya empezamos. Ruedo los ojos y hundo los hombros exasperado. Alejandome de él andando por el despacho.

-!Ya estamos! no va a pasar nada! ¿Tan idiota me crees?

-Jim....- Dios! ojos de cachorro no! Sabe que lo odio! mas vale que corte por lo sano! o no me dejará en paz.

-Esta bien! tendré un plan de escape! ¿Donde esta Mei? Esa maldita mujer asiática con sus experimentos nunca está cuando la necesito! hazla venir, tenia un arma experimental, a ver si podemos sacar algo de probecho a tanta maldita investigacion.

\-------------------------

Despues de todo habia sido una buena idea el plan de escape. Este maldito Sherlock no era como habia pensado. Esa oscuridad en su mirada... Definitivamente no era como su hermano, y nada parecido a los de la Yard. Estoy seguro que el bueno del doctor nunca ha visto esta parte de él o abria corrido a esconderse lejos. En otra situacion estoy seguro que lo abria contratado. Un gran aliado en lugar de un enemigo formidable. Esta claro que en esta vida solo puede ser lo segundo. Pero si yo caigo él tambien. Solo espero que sirva de algo. Esto va a doler. Deberia ser instantaneo, pero...

Le doy la mano y saco el arma metiendola en mi boca en un movimiento rapido y fluido a la vez que aprieto el gatillo. Un fuerte dolor me golpea el paladar y caigo de espaldas. La sangre fluye y noto la humedad que empapa primero mi nuca y despues mi pelo. La inclinacion del tejado es perfecta. Todo calculado a la perfección. Tengo que recordame de dar las gracias a Moran por obligarme al tener un "plan B" como el lo llamó y yo lo llamé "operación Bella Durmiente". Pero creo que voy a matar a Mei. Esa maldita arma no está funcionando como deberia, el dolor en insoportable. Noto el sabor metalico de la sangre en mi boca. Si no termina pronto me ahogaré en mi propia sangre. Noto como la bolsa de mi espalda se desincha con forme mi peso presiona y desplaza la sangre que contenía. Tengo los ojos abiertos, solo espero que salte antes de que los daños en mi retina sean irreparables.

Sherlock solo se pasea freneticamente por la azotea a mi alrededor jugando con su movil, ni siquiera conprueva mi cadaver. Esto es un punto a nuestro favor, por supuesto, si me moviera no vería el agujero de salida por mi cabeza y esto habria sido un tremendo error. Pero el dolor de mi cabeza me dice que he caido demasiado fuerte contra el cemento. Lo mas probable es que tenga una conmocion. Como no salte de una vez esto puede ser grave.

Le oigo hablar por el movil con Johnny. Que romantico! Sebby estaria encantado con esta despedida emotiva! con lo que le encantan los sentimentalismos a mi tigre. Creo que incluso escucho la voz entrecortada de Sherlock ¿esta llorando? oh! seria tan maravilloso...

Y entonces, ya no está. Si pudiera lloraria de la emocion! ha saltado! no me lo puedo creer! bueno, la satisfaccion de un trabajo bien hecho. Solo me imagino la cara de Johnny cuando le haga una visita dentro de unos dias, despues del entierro, por supuesto. Y le dire que se ha sacrificado para nada. Puedo pensar en la derrota y la ira del doctor al saberlo. La emocion me invade, ya puedo saborearlo. Ahora solo esperar a mi caballero andante para que me rescate.

Permanezco en el suelo inmovil por lo que parece una eternidad. Y entonces escucho la puerta de la azotea abrirle y unos pasos acelerados que se acercan. Moran ha llegado gracias a Dios. Se agacha a mi lado y compueva mi estado.

-Estoy aqui mi amor. Te tengo. Ya ha pasado todo.- dice mientras me pone una gota de colirio en cada ojo y me los cierra. ¿mi amor? que es esto? intenta tranquilizarme o tranquilizarse a si mismo? le dije que no podria sentir nada, se supone que es un sedante muy fuerte. por lo que informo Mei el dardo del arma es la toxina del pez globo modificada. Instantaneo e indoloro, cosa que he comprovado que es falsa. oh! Entonces se está permitiendo cosas que no haria su yo pudiera escucharle. Interesante. Esto puede ser muy interesante. Me abre la boca y saca el pequeño dardo de mi paladar, si antes dolia esto es incalificable ahora. Debe notar la cantidad de sangre porque me pone de lado y parece que pone algo en mi boca, un pañuelo tan vez.

Me acaricia el pelo y noto como me besa la frente. ¿a que espera?! a este paso los hombres de Mycroft aparecerán! Me coje en sus brazos pero como si llevara a una princesa en lugar de cargarme sobre su hombro que seria lo mas rapido para poder huir. Tendré que tener unas palabras con él en lo referente a los sentimientos. Oigo la puerta de la azotea cerrarse tras nosotros y las voces de dos de los hombres de Moran informandole de que el coche espera para llevarnos con los medicos.

Todo deberia ser perfecto, pero algo va mal, algo que ninguno se ha dado cuenta. Cada vez me noto mas pesado y mas profundo, como el que se unde en un pozo. La conmocion cerebral debe ser mas fuerte de lo que pensaba, porque ahora las voces estan amortiguadas como si tubiera algodon en los oidos. Ahora todo está oscuro y silencioso y solo quiero despertar y matar a Mei, esa maldita mujer asiatica, con mis propias manos.

Y entonces la oscuridad me envuelve y no hay nada mas.

\-----------------------------

Capitulo 4 (Moran)

El tiempo pasa y Jim no despierta, 4 días inconsciente no es bueno. Lo peor será cuando despierte, será como una tormenta tropical arrasando con todo a su paso. Desde el incidente no he sido capaz de separarme de su lado. Se que él lo desaprobaria (desaprobar es un eufemismo enorme, lo se) pero le he estado hablando y cogiendo la mano todo este tiempo. Cuando le observo me permito pensar que está solo dormido, como cuando estamos en la cama, cuando no es ira y locura personificada, solo es Jim durmiendo placidamente. Pero pensar que está en esta situacion por mi culpa hace que me odie a mi mismo. Si hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera evitado esta situacion, si hubiera evitado esa obsesión por el detective...quizá él no estaria en coma tumbado en una cama en un piso franco rodeado de maquinas que controlan sus constantes.

Ese pitido rítmico que me ha acompañado estos cuatro dias y ahora es como un ruido blanco que me deja en trance, solo oigo los pitidos y la suave respiracion de Jim mientras su pecho sube y baja lentamente. No soy un hombre religioso, pero solo puedo rogar a Dios que ese pecho no deje de subir y bajar.

Un movimieto en la cama y un suave gruñido me sacan de mis pensamientos. Jim se está despertando y ha tirado de la mano donde tenia la via y se ha hecho daño. Me levanto rapidamente y le cojo la mano para que no tire mas. Con la otra le acaricio la ceja lentamente y despues el pomulo, formando nuestra M. Se que le tranquiliza, solo espero que sirva para que no se arranque las vias e intente matar a todos a su paso. Parece que funciona porque sonrie suavemente.

-Ey! ¿Ya te has despertado? te estas volviendo un bago.- Jim Gruñe y se mueve, parece que no está para bromas, mejor no tentar a mi suerte.-Jim, tranquilo, esta bien. Los medicos dicen que estaras como nuevo en unas semanas. Has tenido una conmocion cerebral por la caida.- le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla. Frunce un poco el ceño, supongo que recordado el golpe en la cabeza.

Intenta abrir los ojos y parpadea para enfocar, suelta un ligero gruñido. Joder... acaba de darse cuenta de que ve borroso, esto sera mas un huracan que una tormenta tropical. Trago fuerte antes de hablar.

-Intenta no mirar a las luces. Ha habido daños en la cornea, te van a operar para recuperar la vision. La exposicion fué demasiado larga y... - Entierro mi cabeza en su pecho de manera suplicante, no estoy preparado para su ira ahora, mi voz suena amortiguada por las mantas.- Lo siento, llegue tarde. Si hubiera llegado antes los daños no serian...- No puedo continuar, no se ni como decirlo. Levanta la mano libre y me acaricia la cabeza, por un momento pienso que va a agarrarme del pelo y tirarme lejos, pero no, me acaricia solamente, como para consolarme- Dicen que es probable que aun con la operacion no puedan solucionarlo y tengas que llevar gafas, se lo importante que es la apariencia para ti...

-Seb... - su voz es ronca de no usarla. Levanto la cabeza y me mira, a esta distancia creo que pueda enfocar. No puedo evitar mirale abatido, mis ojos ya estaba en lagrimas hace horas, pero supongo que él no lo sabe, igual piensa que es arrepentimieto y se lo toma a bien, espero que no piense que son sentimientos y me haga salir de la habitación. me acaricia la mejilla y me sonrie de manera tranquilizadora, esto es raro en él, pero supongo que es porque acaba de despertarse y todavia está somnoliento, así que me permito una sonrisa de vuelta.- mmm... no recuerdo que ha pasado... yo... bueno, tranquilo amor, la caida no habrá sido tan grave si estoy vivo ¿no? Y llevar gafas me hará parecer mas inteligente, ademas puedo llevar lentillas ¿no?- Dice con una pequeña sonrisa... espera ¿amor? esto si que no es normal. Sobre todo porque no hay un tono ironico detras, sobre todo habiendole dicho que por mi culpa tiene un daño irreparable en la vista. No me chilla y me golpea llamandome incompetente, o se pone iracundo por la situacion. Esto no presagia nada bueno.

Me incorporo un poco y le miro detenidamente, su rostro es abierto y me mira con una sonrisa dulce definitivamente no forzada, no, no es bueno. Tengo que empujar un poco mas la situación a ver que sucede realmente. Igual si...

-Amor, con gafas parecerias inteligente y adorable, ya sabes que te voy a querer con o sin ellas. lo sabes ¿no?- me acerco a darle un beso en la frente, el tatarea en aprovación, cierra los ojos ante el contacto y sonrie. Definitivamente nada bueno. Le llamo "amor", "adorable", le digo que le quiero y no dice nada. En otro momento me abria cruzado la cara de una bofetada y empezado a gritar groserias sobre los sentimientos. Abre los ojos y me mira sonriente, totalmente feliz con lo que acabo de hacer y decir. Algo esta mal.

Me levanto lentamente sin soltale la mano. -Jim, voy a llamar al doctor para que sepa que estas despierto.- Asiente, cierra los ojos y suspira resignado pero no molesto, solo parece un poco abrumado por la situacion . Suelto su mano y salgo de la habitacion del piso franco. El hombre de la puerta me da una mirada de sorpresa.

-Ha despertado! trae al medico ya!- Cuando el hombre sale corriendo yo me apoyo en la pared del pasillo sin saber que hacer. El medico llega corriendo. Mierda, va vestido totalmente normal, deberia tener una bata o algo, porque si lo que pienso es correcto Moriarty piensa que está en un hospital -Algo va mal, creo que.. no es él mismo.- Él me mira con incredulidad.

-¿a que te refieres? es posible que tarde unos dias en volver a la normalidad, es una conmocion cerebral despues de todo. Aun con los mejores medios es un proceso delicado.

-Joder! me refiero que creo que no es él! en su mente no es Moriarty! no se quien coño cree que es, pero te aseguro que no es un genio criminal!

-Está bien, deja que lo vea por mis propios ojos y veremos que sucede.

Sin decir una palabra mas entra en la habitacion. Jim desde la cama abre los ojos entrecerrados para enfocar y nos da media sonrisa como saludo. Doy gracias de que no vea bien y no se de cuenta de que le hombre no lleva una bata de medico. El hombre me da una mirada asombrada ante la sonrisa del paciente y yo le asiento con la cabeza para que sepa que puede hacer lo que sea.

-Hola Jim, soy el doctor Williams. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- Despues de decir "Jim" me da una rapida mirada por si hay consecuencias por la familiaridad, pero yo no digo nada y el supuesto criminal consultor solo frunce el ceño.

-Lo siento yo... no le recuerdo. ¿deberia?- Claro que deberia, este hombre lleva en la organizacion 4 años, Jim personalmente le contrato. Lo raro es que no le conoce y a mi si, pero lo mas inquietante es que le ha llamado Jim y le ha hablado como quien habla con un niño y no le ha escupido a la cara.

-Es posible que hayas tenido perdida de memoria por la conmocion. ¿que recuerdas de antes del accidente?- El medico se acerca y comprueva el ojo derecho de Jim con una pequeña linterna. Luego el izquierdo. Oigo como tararea afirmando que todo es correcto. No se que pensar, si todo está bien ¿porque ha perdido la memoria? coge unos graficos que una de las ayudantes ha dejado en la mesa, lo lee y asintente con la cabeza... joder, todo está bien entonces.

-Yo... mmm ... no lo se, a Seb, claro.- Me da una sonrisa sincera que pocas veces he visto y le sonrio de vuelta con un calor en mi pecho.- Pero por lo demas solo son sensaciones y imagenes sueltas.

-Bien, no vamos a preocuparnos todavia. ¿sabes como te llamas?

-Claro. Jim.

-¿sabes tu nombre completo? - Jim rie ligeramnte.

-Por supuesto. James Andrew Brook.

La habitacion se inundó con un pesado silencio. Jim mira a nuestros rostros borrosos buscando una confirmacion, pero el silencio seguia. No podia decir nada, mi garganta se habia secado de inmediato. Como no lo habia visto venir! Ese no era Moriarty, estaba claro! era otra de las personalidades inventadas de Jim! Dios santo! Una ligera expresion de terror cruza la cara de Jim y me siento en su cama, le cojo la mano y él me la aprieta. El doctor parece petrificado y me mira como si estubira loco al hacer eso, pero Jim me mira con cara suplicante.

-Que ocurre. ¿no me llamo así? ¿he dicho algo malo?- Le beso la mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Claro que no mi amor. ¿sabes de donde eres? -Jim sonrie un poco ante esto.

\- De Irlanda, por supuesto- Bueno, eso era correcto, pero cualquiera que escuchara su acento podria decirlo, pero que no diga de donde exactamente no me tranquiliza. Le beso la mano de nuevo.

-Bien. ¿en que trabajas o en que trabajo yo?- Él parpadea ante la pregunta y baja la mirada hacia nuestas manos como si la respuesta estubiera en nuestras manos unidas. Casi puedo ver los engranajes rodando en su cabeza.

-Yo.... no...- Veo como frunce el ceño y traga fuerte, yo le acaricio la mano para calmarlo.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, ya irá saliendo. A mi si me recuerdas ¿verdad?- Levanta la mirada y me mira a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y asiente levemente- Bien, ¿que relacion tenemos?- Una sonrisa se forma lentamnte en su casa y me mira con algo que no habia visto nunca.

-Somos pareja.- Se encoge de hombros como si fuera lo mas logico del mundo. Pero solo dice pareja, nada de subordinado y jefe, así que solo es parte de la verdad, me preocupa porque ante todo Jim siempre ha antepuesto el trabajo a la intimidad, pero lo que mas me afecta es el tono en el que lo dice, suave como un murmullo.

-Cierto- Digo con una sonrisa. Noto que el doctor cambia su peso de un pié a otro totalmente incomodo.- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos?

-Creo que 10 meses o un año, no se ... yo...- Jim cierra los ojos intentando recordar, noto la desesperacion en él y le beso la mano de nuevo y le acaricio el brazo. Esto me está destrozando, era Jim, pero no era él. Este Jim era adorable sin ser fingido. No puedo resistirlo y le pregunto algo que no me habia atrevido a preguntar antes.

-¿que sientes por mi?- Jim abre los ojos y me mira sorprendido, como si le hubiera preguntado la cosa mas absurda del mundo. Luego me sonre y pasa una mano por mi mejilla.

-Te amo, mi tigre. -Solo Dios sabe lo que siento cuando esas palabras llegan a mi cerebro, mi pecho se encoge y un calor se forma en mi estomago. "mi tigre" solo Jim, el verdadero Jim me llama así. Era él de verdad, solo que sus recuerdos y su locura no estaban. En todo este tiempo nunca me habia dicho "te quiero" o ninguna de sus variantes, habia notado que me queria, claro, por sus actos y sobre todo por los momentos despues del sexo, en los que no se refrenaba a si mismo y podiamos permitirnos momentos languidos el uno al otro. Pero esto, oirlo de sus labios con ese tono y esa mirada de adoracion. No me resisto mas, me inclino sobre él y le beso suavente. Noto como se relaja bajo mis labios y enreda sus brazos en mi cuello para atraerme mas hacia él. Ni siquiera intenta meter su lengua en mi boca o intenta llevar el control del beso como lo hace normalmente, solo me deja que lo bese a mi ritmo disfrutando de cada roce.

Las maquinas de las constantes vitales comenzan a sonar y nos separamos con una sonrisa en los labios. El doctor carraspa detras de nosotros y Jim sonrie y mira hacia abajo. ¿esta ruborizado? ¿James Moriarty avergonzado? vale, él no es el Moriarty original, no en su totalidad, pero tengo que reconocer que estoy disfrutando un poco de ver a un Jim adorablemente sonrojado y apartando la mirada del doctor.

-Perdón.- Dice mientras aprieta los labios para que la sonrisa no salga de nuevo. Yo no puedo evitar sonreir, porque lo dice como si tubiera que dar una explicacion, somo si él no pudiera hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Miro al Doctor que sigue alli parado totalmente en shock. No podia describirse de otra manera. Deberia hablar con él para que reaccionara y tomara medidas. Moriarty tenia que volver, tenia una red mundial de crimen organizado que dirigir y Jim Brook definitivamente no iba a hacerlo, eso seguro.

-Creo que será mejor que descanses, amor.- Me levanto y le doy un beso en la frente, él cierra los ojos con el contacto y suspira. Por lo menos no parece que tenga dolor o malestar. Me giro al doctor y le cojo del brazo para llevarlo hacia el pasillo. El show ha terminado- El doctor y yo vamos ha tener una conversacion y en un momento voy a volver. No tardo ¿vale?- Escucho como tararea en respuesta.

Cerro la puerta una vez estamos en el pasillo pero no suelto el brazo del doctor.

-Que coño ha pasado.

-Yo no.... Era una posibilidad. Era una conmocion muy grave. Sus constantes parecen estar bien. No se que pensar...

-Pues ya puedes ir pensando algo para curarlo o me encargaré de que sufras durante semanas antes de morir.-El doctor solo asiente con la cara desencajada e intenta marcharse, pero le sujeto en su lugar apretando la presa.- Y como le digas a alguien que Moriarty ha perdido la memoria o cuentes algo de lo que has visto en la habitacion.... -El hombre solo levanta las manos a modo de rendición, estaba claro que no hablaria, pero tenia que asegurarme. No es que fuera un secreto nuestra relacion, pero Jim nunca habia hecho ningun acercamiento en publico, por lo que siempre pense que su vida privada quedaba en privado. Y este nuevo Jim parecia importale poco o nada hacer publico su afecto. Afecto.... era extraño, esa palabra nunca se solia poner en la misma frase que James Moriarty y encambio ahora... "Te amo, mi tigre" esas palabras estaban gravadas a fuego en mi mente.

Solo espero que cuando vuelva a ser el Jim de siempre diga esas palabras de nuevo.

\--------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo corto! lo lamento! :S pero esta tarde o mañana por la mañana publicare el siguiente ;)  
> Lo lamento para quienes pensaban que esto seria angustioso! soy incapaz de dejar a Sebastian sin Jim! a ver como evoluciona! :D espero que sigáis leyendo! Es probable que dentro de dos capítulos tenga que parar de publicar el fic para avanzar el johnlock y el mystrade de esta colección! espero que no se alargue demasiado ;)  
> Gracias por leer! :D los comentarios son bienvenidos! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Brook sigue en recuperación. Sebastian hace todo por su parte.

Una semana mas, una larga y infructuosa semana. Una larga lista de medicos especializados de todo tipo haciendo... nada. Haciendo absolutamente nada para ayudar a Jim. Odio la situación. Todos dicen lo mismo: fisicamnte está bien pero tiene amnesia. Y ya está, nada mas. Algunos aseguran que irá recobrando la memoria poco a poco, pero creo que solo lo dicen para darnos esperanzas.

Lo peor es Jim, cada vez está mas deprimido, cada vez se parece menos al Moriarty que conocí. Ahora parece drenado de energia, siempre tumbado en la cama en posición fetal, con el pelo desarreglado y mirando al infinito. Yo solo puedo tumbarme detras de él y abrazarle, ha llegado un punto que nos da igual que entren los medicos mientras estamos abrazados. Una de las psiquiatras me dice que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, yo no estoy tan seguro, pero le pido que trate a Jim.

En unos dias le operaran la vista y por lo menos podrá leer o ver la televisión. Pero no quiero que eso suceda. Sherlock está en todos los periodicos y todas las televisiones del pais. Y por supuesto Richard Brook tambien. No he sido capaz de decirle nada de su pasado, y por raro que parezca él no ha preguntado. A veces pienso que verdaderamente recuerda parte y no quiere que yo se lo confirme. Eso solo hace que se me encoja mas el estomago. Ojalá fuera yo y no él, porque él si sabria que hacer. Hay veces que tiene pesadillas, yo creo que son de su antigua vida, pero no digo nada. Se despierta aterrado y con lagrimas en los ojos. No puedo pensar que puede ser tan terrible para hacer llorar al mismisimo Moriarty. Solo puedo abrazarle hasta que se tranquiliza, despues pasa el resto de la noche aferrado a mi como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Todos los dias tiene sesión con la psiquiatra, pero parece que no le cuenta nada. Solo puedo hablar con ellas a la salida y esperar que en la proxima sesión sea Jim quien se lo cuente y no yo.

Ahora la red de Moriarty se ha convertido en un triunvirato de sus lugartenientes. Ahora es una "empresa familiar". Por lo menos mis hermanos están haciendo todo el trabajo mientras yo me ocupo de Jim. Piensan que soy una niñera y yo no digo nada.

\-------

No hace ni 14 horas que le han operado de la vista y parece que Jim tiene las energias renovadas aunque no ha recuperado la vista al 100% pero me pide salir a la calle a pasear. Los medicos me lo permiten. Jim viste con tejanos, camiseta de algodon y sudadera con cremallera. Le doy una gorra y unas gafas de sol, le digo que es para que no le perjudique la luz a los ojos, pero realmente es para que no le reconozcan.

Todavia está muy debil, le cojo por la cintura y paseamos por los alrededores del piso franco. Camina recostado en mi, nunca hemos hecho esto antes, pero parece como si de verdad lo estubiera disfrutando. Bajo la cabeza para mirarle y me sonrie. Esas sonrisas me tienen hipnotizado, reales y sinceras. Mi estomago se retuerce al pensar que cuando recobre la memoria no las volveré a ver. Jim se detiene y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos para colocarme frente a él.

-¿Que ocurre, tigre?- obviamente aunque no tenga memoria no es idiota. Nota mi expresión de tristeza. Levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla. La gente pasa andando a nuestro alrededor y Jim ni siquiera los mira, solo tiene ojos para mi. Es abrumador ser el centro de su mundo. Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza. Noto los labios de Jim sobre los mios. Me esta besando en medio de la calle. Es demasiado para mi, aprieto mis abrazo en su espalda y le beso con fuerza. Nadie nos mira o nos hace el menor caso, tampoco nos importa, por lo menos no a mi. Noto como Jim sonrie en mis labios. Se retira lo suficiente para mirarme y me sonrie mientras me acaricia la mejilla.- Te quiero.

Mi sonrisa no puede ser mayor, le beso y le abrazo con fuerza. Nunca dejaré de maravillarme de escuchar esas dos palabras de sus labios. Se separa riendo en voz baja. Está ruborizado, esto es algo que tampoco me cansaré de ver.

-Estamos dando un espectaculo.- Dice entre risas y esconde su cara en mi pecho. No creo que haya una sensacion mejor en el mundo, no puedo evitar sonreir como un imbecil, Moriarty me mataria si viera esta situación, pero Jim no, Jim está encantado con ella. Amo a Moriarty, pero tambien amo a Jim.

-Te invito a un capuccino. ¿Que te parece?. Los medicos me mararán si saben que te he dado cafeina- No puedo evitar reir por la ironia de la situación. Jim desentierra la cabeza de mi pecho sonriente y asiente.

-mmm ¿hacer algo prohibido? suena excitante! las reglas estan para romperlas no? Ademas tengo la sensacion que no he bebido un capuccino decente en años!- se separa y me coje de la mano dejando nuestros dedos entrelazados. Nos sonreimos como adolescentes mientras nos dirigimos a un Starbucks. Moriarty me mataria si le llevara aqui, de ahí mi eleccion del lugar.

Pido un Café solo para mi y un Capuccino con canela para Jim. Le pongo doble de azucar y cacao y nos sentamos en un sofá doble. Él se sienta muy cerca de mi dejando nuestros muslos totalmente juntos.

-mmmm es delicioso! parece que sabes como me gusta el café!- Dice despues de provar el (muy empalagoso) capuccino. Yo sonrio y asiento con la cabeza. Moriarty tomaba café solo largo, y cuanto mas fuerte mejor. Un gusto que adquirió mientras vivia en USA. Pero la personalidad de Jim es totalmente la contraria que la de Moriarty, así que he arriesgado a este dulcisimo capuchino con canela y cacao. Quien no arriesga no gana, y yo parece que he ganado esta vez.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- La voz indecisa de Jim me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Por supuesto- Le sonrio y apoyo un brazo sobre el respaldo destras de su cabeza de modo casual. Él me sonrie en respuesta y creo que no puedo ser mas feliz. Se pone serio un momento pensando sus palabras.

-¿eres rico, Seb?- Yo no puedo evitar romper en carcajadas ante la pregunta. Jim me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero no está enfadado, solo parece confundido ante mi reacción. Unos momentos despues me sereno y le acaricio la mejilla con la mano que no esta sobre el sofá. Así le encaro la cabeza para que me mire.

-¿porque dices eso?- él me mira con el ceño fruncido y se encoje de hombros con un pequeño puchero adorable. No puedo evitarlo, ultimamente parece que no me puedo controlar antes las reacciones de Jim, le doy un rapido y casto beso que parece que le ha relajado.

-No se... ya sabes, estamos en una especie de clinica privada, con especialistas que vienen y van y... no se, pensé que eras rico y estabas pagando todos los gastos- Se encoge de hombros. En el fondo tiene mucho sentido lo que dice, desde el punto de vista de alguien que no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede parece lo mas razonable. Podria fingir que soy rico, así no habria mas preguntas. Pero Jim no parece contento con la situación, nada contento de hecho. Una idea cruza mi mente: si yo soy el rico, ¿quien cree que es él?

-Jim, ¿Crees que eres un novio florero?- El aprieta los labios y encoje los hombros. no puedo evitarlo y rompo en carcajadas de nuevo. ¡de verdad cree eso!. el me mira ceñudo- No, siento defraudarte, pero no soy rico. Digamos que tienes un fondo para gastos.- Su cara es indescriptible, esta totalmente asombrado.

-¿Soy rico?

-Si, Jim, tu eres rico y el novio florero soy yo.- digo entre risas.

Su cara no tiene desperdicio, su pequeña boca entre abierta de la conmocion me hace reir aun mas. Cierra la boca y aparta la mirada con un parpadeo, como si una idea le hubiera llegado a la mente. Aprieta los labios y su respiracion aumenta, como si tubiera ansiedad. Solo espero que no sea por al cafeina.

-Estas con migo por... ya sabes.- Su voz es solo un susurro. Ya no rio, no se a que se refiere pero es serio.

-¿a que te refieres?- le cojo la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza para que me mire, ¿que le ha pasado?

-¿es por mi dinero?

-¿¡QUE!?- Oh dios, esto es tan comico, creo que voy a llorar de la risa. Jim me mira ceñudo y su respiración es mas elevada todavia. Mierda, tengo que controlarme, de verdad que es en serio.- Lo siento, lo siento. Es que me ha pillado desprevenido.- Levanto una mano a modo de rendición.- Mira, si es eso lo que te preocupa, no soy un muerto de hambre. Trabajabamos juntos, ¿vale? yo tambien tengo dinero. No tanto como tu, por supuesto, pero no tengo problemas ecomonicos.- Parece que se relaja un poco. Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y le acaricio la ceja y la mejilla. Él cierra los ojos ante el contacto, como siempre hace.- ¿Porque has pensado eso?- Levanta los hombros y hace otro (precioso) puchero.

-No lo se, he supuesto que seria el motivo.

-¿motivo?- Me mira con los ojos mas suaves que le he visto nunca, tan brillantes y expresivos..- eh! ¿que pasa?

-No quiero hacer una escena.- baja la mirada de nuevo.

-¿una escena de que? ¿que pasa?- Le acaricio la mejilla y le levanto la cabeza. Joder, una escena, ya lo entiendo, sus ojos... joder! va a llorar! no me jodas! esto si me ha pillado desprevenido.

-Es que... no se me ocurre otro motivo para que estes con migo si no es por el dinero..- parpadea y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

-Por el amor de Dios..- Tiro de él y le abrazo fuerte. Entierra la cabeza en mi hombro y le oigo sollozar. Por dios... esto no puede esta pasando... Bueno, pues si quiere espectaculo ya yo tiene. La mitad del Starbuck nos esta mirando! Joder! se suponia que no debia verle nadie! Aprieto el abrazo y le beso el cuello.-Oye, mira, no se que demonios pasa por tu mente en este momento. Pero te puedo asegurar que hay mil razones por las que quiero estar con tigo. Pero, joder, no llores!- Esas palabras no deben ser las adecuadas porque entierra mas la cabeza en mi hombro y me abraza con mas fuerza. Mierda, mierda, mierda! vale, nada de reprimendas... joder. Cogo una respiración lenta para calmarme y le acaricio la nuca. Acerco mi boca a su cuello y le susurro- Escucha, que te parece si hacemos una cosa. Si te recompones y dejas de llorar podemos volver y.. no se, podria decirte una a una todas las razones por las que quiero estar con tigo.

Algo parecido a una respiracion entrecortada sale de su boca. Lo bueno es que ha dejado de llorar, parece que el cambio de enfoque ha sido el acertado. Le acaricio la espalda de arriba a abajo. Noto como asiente con la cabeza. Suelta una de sus manos y se la lleva al pecho donde habia colgado las gafas de sol. Sale de mi abrazo y se las pone. Detras de los cristales oscuros puedo ver los ojos enrojecidos. Coge una respiracion profunda y asiente con la cabeza. Le acaricio la linea de la mandibula y me mira.

Jim tiene un año mas que yo y ahora nadie diria que tiene mas de 30. Es increible lo joven y vulnerable que parece. Nadie que le viera diria que es un genio criminal. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda reconocerlo en ese estado. Es un alivio, con la muerte de Sherlock en todas las portadas, todo el mundo busca al actor que supuestamente Sherlock pagó para interpretar a Moriarty.

-¿estas mejor?- Asiente y coge su capuchino de la mesa, sujetandolo entre sus dos manos, mirandolo fijamente como si no hubiera nada mas. Doy un ultimo sorbo a mi café y lo dejo sobre la mesa de nuevo.-Puedes tomarlo por el camino, vamos a volver, tienes que descansar.

Jim solo asiente y se levanta con migo. Mientras andamos por la calle él sigue con las manos en el baso de café, supongo que es una excusa para no cogerme de la mano. Todavia no lo cree, no cree que pueda querer estar con él solo por él... idiota cabezota. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y le atraigo hacia mi mientras caminamos de regreso. No dice nada. Le doy un beso en la sien entre la patilla de la gafa y la gorra y noto como sonrie ligeramente. Esto está mejor.- Eres idiota- Le traigo hacia mi con el brazo y le vuelvo a besar la sien mas fuerte, empujando su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Oigo como rie, esto esta mucho mejor.

-Me vas a derramar el café.-Dice entre risas, y le beso de nuevo igual de fuerte. Oigo una carcajada.-Vasta! eres un bruto!- Pero lo dice riendo y no intenta alejarme.

-Mas vale que te tomes el café antes de llegar o los medicos me matan.- Digo apretandole con mi brazo. Al pasar por una papelera tira el baso, pasa su brazo por mi cintura y se aprieta junto a mi. Suelto un poco mi abrazo y dejo que mi mano caiga sobre su clavicula. Tengo que admitir que me siento comodo con la situación. Pasear por Londres abrazado a Jim, es como lo mas normal del mundo en este momento. No me siento avergonzado o cohivido. Algunas personas nos miran al pasar. Somos dos adultos de mas de 35 años paseando como adolescentes enamorados... Nunca habia pensado salir del armario así... joder, que coño le ha pasado a mi vida? Pero Jim me aprieta con su brazo y se acurruca un poco y todo tiene sentido, todo da igual, todo esta bien.

Al llegar al piso franco Jim esta muy cansado. Le ayudo a cambiarse y se mete en la cama.

-No decias que me dirias uno a uno los motivos.- Es un ronroneo, una insinuación. Oh, dios... no hemos tenido relaciones desde el incidente... joder...siento que en el fondo no estoy preparado para esto, es como si pensara que estoy engañando a Moriarty con Jim. Estoy muy jodido.

Me siento en la cama y le beso. Él me coje por la nuca para profundizar el beso y consigo apartarme besandole el cuello. Su respiración se acelera con cada roce. Le muerdo ligaramente en la linea del pulso y gime y se arquea. Joder, está muy caliente.

-Jim, no deberiamos. - Pero me abraza y me presiona la nuca para que continue. Abro mi boca y succiono y muerdo, y él se contorsiona y gime mas fuerte.

Unos golpes en la puerta. Dios! no se quien es pero doy gracias de que llege. Jim suspira resignado.

-!Ahora no!- Esa voz... ese tono es... Me separo y le miro. Tiene un brazo sobre los ojos pero su boca es una mueca de enfado. Es él...

-¿amor? ¿estas bien?- Coge una respiracion larga y aparta el brazo de sus ojos cerrados, parpadea y me mira. Sonrie a modo de disculpa y sus ojos son suaves de nuevo... no, no es él.

-Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado.-Le acaricio la ceja y la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, voy a ver quien es.-Asiente y pone su brazo sobre los ojos.

Cuando salgo de la habitación el doctor esta esperando en el pasillo sin saber que hacer.

-¿alguna novedad?

-¿Ha vuelto a ser...?

Suspiro y me paso una mano por la cara.

-No. Solo ha sido un arrebato de enfado. Como todo el mundo puede tener. ¿Que querias?

-Queria comprovar su ojos. Aunque esta nublado no queriamos correr riesgos. Tengo que comprovar su presion ocular y comprovar que todo está bien.

Mierda...

-Emm... es posible que tenga un poco la tension alta. Hemos ido a una cafeteria, no ha tomado mucho cafe pero.. no se si eso influye.

El doctor aprieta los labios. Si pudiera reiria, se que he hecho algo malo y no es capaz ni de decirlo.

-No puedo decir que sea bueno, pero si no ha bebido mucho y la tension no es muy alta no creo que haya problemas.

Da un paso hacia delante para entrar y le pongo una mano en el pecho. Me mira con un toque de miedo.

-Ha estado llorando.- Rapido y certero, mejor ir al grano.

-¿le han llorado los ojos?- Joder, para tener un titulo es bastante idiota.

-No, se podria decir que hemos discutido y ha llorado.- joder, ¿suena tan cursi como yo lo oigo? El doctor asiente un poco traspuesto.

-Entonces sí necesito comprovar que todo es correcto.

Entramos en la habitación y Jim sigue como lo he dejado. El doctor carraspea y Jim le mira con expresion neutra, la mas neutra que le he visto hasta ahora.

-¿que tal el paseo?- Jim se encoge de hombros.- Bueno, necesito comprovar que todo va bien despues de la operación.- Cuando Jim asiente el doctor le compueva los ojos y le hecha un colirio. Despues le toma la tension y me hecha un vistazo rapido.- Deberias descansar por unos dias. Nada de sensaciones fuertes, tomatelo con calma.- Jim suspira y cierra los ojos.-Descansa, nos vemos mañana, si necesitas algo nos avisas.- Se da la vuelta y me hace una señal con la cabeza para que le siga.Cuando estamos fuera se gira hacia mi con expresion dura. ¿Es una broma?

-Mira, no soy un hombre que me pueda considerar valiente, pero... Le he visto la marca en el cuello.- Joder! ¿porque Jim tiene que ser tan blanco?- La tension arterial despues de una operacion debe ser constante. Como te he dicho, valoro mi vida, pero él es mi paciente. Esta mañana os he dejado salir porque.. bueno, porque él es.. y tu eres.. mira, sois mis jefes! pero nada de excitacion durante una semana! nada de peleas, nada de discusiones y nada, y digo nada! de sexo! y mucho menos peleas y sexo de reconciliacion! ¿entendido?

No reacciono por unos momentos ¿de donde ha sacado el valor este hombre? parpadeo y asiento con la cabeza. Si alguna vez alguien que no sea Moriarty me ha sorprendido ha sido este hombre, hasta hace un minuto le consideraba "el doctor celpudo" y ahora..

-No era sexo de reconciliacion...- es lo unico que digo y no sale muy convincente. Entrecierra los ojos al mirarme y yo trago.-Está bien. ¿cuando podremos volver a casa?

\- 7 dias. 7 dias y sois libres. pero mientras tanto...

-Lo se, mantendre mi polla dentro de mi pantalon.- Asiente y aparta la mirada y noto como se sonroja. Bueno, por lo menos no he perdido esta batalla del todo. Sonrio triunfante y vuelvo a la habitación.

Jim esta dormido, en posicion fetal como siempre. Me quito los zapatos y me subo a la cama tras él. Le abrazo y noto como se pega a mi. Sé que hoy tendra pesadillas, mañana tengo que hablar con la psicologa y le contaré todo, se que él no lo hará. Mañana le dire a Jim que en 7 dias volveremos a casa y se que le encantará... por otro lado no se si le gustará nuestro piso, es tan diferente a Moriarty. Me incorporo un poco y me miro dormir. Todavia tiene las comisuras de los ojos rojizas por haber llorado, pero su rostro esta relajado y sus labios entre abiertos. ¿como puede pensar que no hay motivos para que esté con él? deberia llamar y hacer que arreglen un poco el piso, que le den un aire mas... ¿mas que? mierda. Jim tiene una personalidad que podria estar entre Jim de IT y Richard Brook, supongo que de ahí el nombre. Si Moriarty no tubiera mil personalidades inventadas todo seria mas facil. Como minimo les diré que quiten la mayoria de los trajes de Jim y que añadan la ropa que usa para los "disfraces" al armario. Eso ayudará a que se sienta mas.. como en casa, supongo.

Me recuesto de nuevo y le abrazo con fuerza, él se mueve entre mis brazos todavia dormido. Todo es muy dificil, pero supongo que no importa, no cuando él esta vivo y entre mis brazos.

 


End file.
